Can't Afford It!
" " is the second episode of Monopoly (Wii) on Game Grumps VS. Intro Arin: Hey! Welcome back! What would Ralf like to do? Um, go to the next turn. Dan: Yeah. Progress Round Four {Continued from last Episode} Fimble → Roll: 3+2 (5); Lands on: Illinois Avenue, buys it for $240 Dan successfully trades with Rad Tad: Fimble’s $60 and Baltic Avenue for Rad Tad’s B. & O. Railroad. Risky Biznu → Roll: 3+5 (8); Lands on: Boardwalk, buys it for $400 Round Five: Rad Tad → Roll: Snake-eyes (2); Lands on: B. & O. Railroad, pays Fimble $100; Roll #2: 3+5 (8); Lands on: Community Chest → Pays $100 {Between Rolls 1 & 2} Rad Tad successfully trades with Arin: Rad Tad’s Baltic Avenue and $170 for Ralf’s Kentucky Avenue. Ralf → Roll: 1+2 (3); Lands on: Electric Company, buys it for $150; Purchases 6 houses on the Light Blue properties, two on each Fimble → Roll: 3+4 (7); Lands on: Pacific Avenue, pays Risky Biznu $26 Risky Biznu → Roll: 6+2 (8); Passes GO; Lands on: Chance → “Advance to St. Charles Place”; Buys it for $140 Round Six: Rad Tad → Roll: 4+2 (6); Lands on: Boardwalk, pays Risky Biznu $50 Ralf → Roll: 3+1 (4); Lands on: St. James Place, buys it for $180 Fimble → Roll: 1+4 (5); Lands on: Chance → “Advance to the nearest railroad station;” Passes GO; Goes to Reading Railroad (already owned by Danny) Risky Biznu → Roll: 4+1 (5); Lands on: St. James Place, pays Ralf $14 Round Seven: Rad Tad → Roll: 3+4 (7); Passes GO; Lands on: Oriental Avenue, pays Ralf $90 Ralf → Roll: 1+4 (5); Lands on: Kentucky Avenue, pays Rad Tad $18 Fimble → Roll: Double 4s (8); Lands on: States Avenue; Pays Risky Biznu $10; Roll #2: 3+4 (7); Lands on: FREE PARKING Risky Biznu → Roll: 6+1 (7); Lands on: Indiana Avenue, pays Rad Tad $18 Round Eight: Rad Tad → Roll: 5+3 (8); Lands on: Virginia Avenue, pays Ralf $12 Ralf → Roll: 3+1 (4); Lands on: B. & O. Railroad, pays Fimble $100 Fimble → Roll: 6+2 (8); Lands on: Waterworks, buys it for $150 Risky Biznu → Roll: 3+5 (8); Lands on: Pacific Avenue, its own property Round Nine: Rad Tad → Roll: 5+3 (8); Lands on: Chance → “Advance to GO” Ralf → Roll: 5+2 (7); Lands on: N.C. (North Carolina) Avenue, goes to Auction; Ralf (inadvertently) buys it for $300; sells one house to afford the property Fimble → Roll: 2+3 (5); Lands on: Community Chest → “Pay for House/Hotel repairs;” Pays $0 Risky Biznu → Roll: Double 6s (12); Passes GO; Episode cuts off here. {Continues in the next episode} Current Score Rad Tad: *Money: $1034 *Properties: Indiana Avenue; Kentucky Avenue *Houses: N/A *Hotels: N/A Arin (Ralf): *Money: $3 *Properties: Oriental Avenue; Virginia Avenue; Mediterranean Avenue; Vermont Avenue; Baltic Avenue; Electric Company; St. James Place; N.C. Avenue *Houses: 5 *Hotels: N/A Dan (Fimble): *Money: $979 *Properties: Pennsylvania Railroad; Reading Railroad; New York Avenue; Illinois Avenue; B. & O. Railroad; Waterworks *Houses: N/A *Hotels: N/A Risky Biznu: *Money: $1004 *Properties: States Avenue; Pacific Avenue; Boardwalk; St. Charles Place *Houses: N/A *Hotels: N/A Discussions Dan likens his stance on not giving Arin his property to the guy who refuses to move out of his house and results in the road built over said house. Dan later comments on how interesting the mechanics of the game are, specifically how you go around buying properties and can land in jail at any moment. Quotes "My asshole's wide open!" - Arin’s report on buying Electric Company, courtesy of the Too Much Information Department. Outro Arin: "Next time on Game Grumps..." Dan: “Oh, I’m totally into this now.” Arin: “Oh, yeah, well…” Dan: “Goddamn, Risky Biznu.” Arin: “Dang, 12! Let’s see where he lands next time on Game Grumps.” Trivia * Spoiler: Even though the End Slate cuts off the episode before we see Risky Biznu’s piece stop, it’s obvious that the CPU will land on Baltic Avenue. External links * Category:Danny and Arin Episodes Category:Monopoly (Wii) Episodes Category:Game Grumps VS Episodes